


Warm Sheets

by ShitL0rd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitL0rd/pseuds/ShitL0rd





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metaNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaNightmare/gifts).



Sans trusts him. He trusts him with every spot of his soul. He knows he's four and a half steps down the hall. If he says Sans is safe, he believes him. After all, though he'd never tell him, he loves him deeply.

That's why these nightmares were the worst.

Distorted whispers, a void of nothing, dripping, amorphous hands dragging Papyrus inside, his cries for help choked off with a gurgle of black nothing... he cries out for Papyrus, trying to reach out and save him.

He's only dragged completely into the void, a hollow laugh echoing in Sans' skull.

***

Papyrus squirmed awake, hearing the all too familiar cries in the other room. He absolutely despised these reoccurring night terrors, though probably not as much as Sans did.

Papyrus slowly sat up from his bed and readjusted his fluffy night cap. He lightly opened his door, walked down the hallway, and opened his brother's door.

He cringed as Sans twitched in his poorly taken care of mattress. His thin blanket was tangled with his body and a sheen of sweat covered his bones.

Papyrus walked over to Sans' body and squeezed his shoulder gently. This time he could tell the nightmares weren't as violent as others, so he figured it'd be okay to touch him. "Brother?..." He called softly.

Sans starts to cry in his sleep.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I-I love you, Papyrus... I'm sorry...."

Papyrus felt his soul lurch in pity. He shook Sans again. "Brother!" 

Sans tenses, visible shaking. He starts to wake up, eyes open yet empty. He looks up at Papyrus, shaking starting to subside.

"... P-Paps...?"

Papyrus kneels down and rubs both of Sans' arms. "Are you okay, dear?" 

Sans just pants, trying to regain his breath. He blushes once he registers the pet name. He looks down. "U-uh... I... I'm not sure...."

Papyrus leans over and hugs him tightly. "Well, now you are." He gives Sans a quick peck on the cheek and gently stands up. "Would you like some warm milk?" 

Sans's blush is practically lighting up the room. He holds onto the sleeve of Papyrus' pajamas. "I, um... in a bit... I don't want you to leave...."

Papyrus blushes a light orange and Sans' clingy behavior. He chuckled in amusement. "I meant that we both go downstairs." 

"Oh. Okay...." He wriggles out of the sheets, clinging to Papyrus as he stands up.

Papyrus holds Sans' hand and walks silently across the hall and down the stairs. "Do you want chocolate, strawberry, or just plain?" 

Sans smiles a little shyly up at him. "I, uh... heh, I don't know... maybe a mix?"

Papyrus scoffs. "Gross! I'll just give you plain."

As they made it into the kitchen, he lifted Sans and placed him onto the counter. He turned on a little nightlight instead of turning on the overhead and opened the fridge. He rummaged through a few things, got a milk jug, pulled out a glass from the cabinet, and poured in the liquid.

Sans can't help chuckling a bit, though he watches Papyrus make the milk with a sorrowful fondness. He fidgets with the end of his night (and day) shirt. 

As Papyrus takes the warm milk out of the microwave, he hands it to Sans. "Here you go!" 

"Thanks."

Sans smiles shyly and takes it. He just holds it for a few moments, feeling it warm up his hands before he raises the glass, starting to drink from it.

Papyrus smiles softly and watches Sans drink from the glass. Even though they had been dating, he felt that he could be doing better. Papyrus wanted all of Sans' misfortunes gone, but a part of him knew that was impossible. 

When he's done, he hands the glass back to Papyrus, kicking his feet a little. He looks away with a blush when their fingers touch. 

Papyrus places it in the dishwasher and sighs. He picks up Sans once again and places him on his feet. "Do you want to watch some TV or go back to bed?" 

Sans shrugs. He holds onto his hand. "There's nothing on... lets just go upstairs."

Papyrus nods. "Okay!" He trudges back up the stairs and begins to guide Sans back to his room. 

Sans stays a bit behind, watching his feet shuffle through the carpet. "... Hey, uh... would you mind staying the night...? I... I feel a lot safer with you...."

Papyrus turned and blushed lightly. "Ah... Sure! That's fine!" He rounded and then walked to his bedroom, shutting the door after Sans. 

Sans grips his hand tighter in the darkness, hand starting to shake. The only other way he knows Papyrus is still there is the faint orange glow where his face is. 

Papyrus picks up Sans and playfully rolls over in his cool race car bed with him. He nuzzled into the crook of his little brother's neck and hummed. 

Sans' face immediately lights up blue. He wraps his arms around his broad shoulders. "Th-thanks...."

Papyrus kisses his neck and hums in response. "Of course." He rubbed Sans back, feeling the bumpy ridges of his spine in the process. 

Sans hums a bit in response, nuzzling his skull on top of Papyrus'.

"... I love you."

Papyrus nibbled on Sans' neck and released a content sigh. "I love you too, lazybones." 

"A-ah...."

Sans can't help a small noise from escaping as Papyrus nibbles his neck. He flushes more in embarrassment.

Papyrus pauses for a moment. He then ran his tongue along the vertebrae. "You like that?" He whispered in a husky voice. 

Sans tries not to let another noise out, but his head turns away, exposing more of his neck to him in a silent answer. 

Papyrus' hands roam lower, surprised to feel plump flesh beneath Sans' clothing. He blushes, still a bit inexperienced, and gives it a few squeezes. 

Sans lets out a surprised squeak. His blush burns in embarrassment, finding himself drawn into his touch. 

Papyrus sits up and goes behind Sans while gently laying him on his belly. He ran his hands up and down the other's back and began to massage. "You're so tense, brother." 

Sans shudders. He buries his face in the pillow, saying something that sounds like 'it was a bad one bro.' 

Papyrus frowned slightly, not taking it upon himself to ask what it was about. He rolled his shoulders and began to knead his thumbs into the bones. "If you ever need to share something with me, don't be afraid. I am your brofriend after all." 

Sans smiles a little bit at the term. He turns his head to look at him over his shoulder. "Thanks... it's just... I-I'm afraid... of losing you...."

Papyrus kisses his cheek. "Sometimes I do too," he shyly admitted. He ran his fingers along Sans' ribs lightly. "But I remind myself that the most important thing is to stay in the moment." 

Sans tears up a little. He smiles more genuinely. "Thanks Paps... means a lot to me... you mean a lot to me...."

Papyrus licks the tears from Sans' cheek and sighs. "You do too, hun." He then lowers his hands and massages his hips. 

Sans' blush returns intensely, looking shyly back at Papyrus.

"... Th-that feels really good...."

Papyrus chuckles softly and kneads a bit more into the arcs of his hips. "Good." 

Sans tries to bite back a low groan as his magical flesh is kneaded. He shifts his hips a bit, the friction against his front... he buries his blue face back in the pillow. 

Papyrus smiles and then rolls his thumbs into Sans' ass cheeks on each side. "They're so nice." He blushed as he ventured one of his hands between Sans' legs. 

Sans lets out a muffled moan, squeezing his legs closed more in embarrassment.

"P-Pap...."

Papyrus pulls back. "O-oh! Sorry!" 

Sans mentally kicks himself. "N-no, it's okay...! I just... it's embarrassing...."

Papyrus returns to rubbing Sans' back. "I-I should've asked." 

Sans fidgets with the sheets for a few seconds, steeling his nerves. He slowly pulls down his shorts. He then rolls onto his back, revealing his bright blue face and erection to him.

"... W-well, I'm asking...."

Papyrus' eyes widened, his hands frozen. This was a first. He stumbled his words and blushed a deep orange. "S-stars..." 

Sans bites one of his knuckles nervously, exposing himself like this worrying him. But, he trusts and loves Papyrus more than anything. Even himself. 

Papyrus returns his hand to Sans' hips, then slowly gravitate towards his erection. "It looks v-very nice." 

Sans squirms a little. He tries to maintain eye contact, but it's a bit difficult when he's looking at him in that way, like... hunger.

"Th-thanks...."

Papyrus licks Sans' cheek and approaches his hard-on. He played with the tip a few times before thumbing over the slit. 

Sans' stuttering moans reach a harsh gasp, arching into his touch at the sensitive stimulation, body shamefully seeking out more. He whines. 

Papyrus blushes at the rather quick response. He slowly uses his other hand to squeeze Sans' balls as he began to jerk him off. "You're very n-needy, brother." 

Sans lets out a small yelp at the squeeze, bringing his hand back up to his mouth.

"I-I, uh... heh, don't do this often...."

Papyrus blushed and he nodded. "M-me neither. Heh..." He stared at Sans' quivering body, then a thought dawned on him. "Are you a virgin?" Papyrus was himself, and it always made sense for Sans to be somewhat experienced in this avenue. 

Sans blushes impossibly more, looking away. He nods. "Y-yeah... I, heh, I'd never really thought about... doing anything, with anybody else... I mean, I've t-touched myself... a couple times...."

Papyrus chuckles. "A couple times? Sans, I hear you in the other room nearly on a regular basis." He then sighed and kissed his shoulder and began to dow into Sans' plump flesh. "But I'm glad you're still a... virgin... I don't think I'd be able to handle the fact that another monster touched you before me." 

Sans lets out a whine, for the fact that Papyrus heard him, for the treatment his body was getting, and from the dominant nature in his voice. He shudders at that, the almost threatening possessiveness... strangely arousing. 

Papyrus grins at Sans' quick response. He begins to gently jerk him off as he nibbles at his collarbone. "Hhmmm. You would tell me if you had sex with someone else, right?" 

Sans nods a bit too enthusiastically, his collarbone rubbing against Papyrus' teeth in his hold. "O-of course I would, if I did...!"

Papyrus tugged rather roughly on his erection. "Good." 

Sans lets out a choked gasp, back arching off of the bed. He bites down on his knuckle again as he groans. 

Papyrus pulls Sans' hand away from his mouth. "No, no, dear. I won't know if I'm doing well if I can't hear you." 

Sans opens his eyes, fuzzy hearts looking back at him. He nods in response, squeezing Papyrus' hand. 

Papyrus kisses Sans' hand gently and pumps him faster, occasionally thumbing the slit. 

The response is instantaneous. His breathing picks up, low moans escaping, as he starts bucking into his hand in rhythm with the pumps. 

Papyrus blushes at how Sans rolls his hips into his hand. Sans had much more control in his thrusts rather than Papyrus' own sloppy, frantic ones. 

"A-ah, Papyrus...." His other hand reaches out and grips his nightshirt, trying to weakly pull him closer.

Papyrus releases a small "Nyeh" in surprise. He lowered himself and kissed Sans tenderly. "Brother," he hummed. 

Sans presses back, keening into the kiss. He pulls away to gasp for air. "A-Ah, Paps... I'm... I'm close...."

Papyrus blushes and quickens his pace. His face heated quickly, excited to see Sans cum for the first time. "O-okay." 

Sans can't keep up with his brutal pace. His back arches forward as he cries, his orgasm hitting and his seed releasing between them. He shudders. 

Papyrus felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched the warm fluids fill his hand. He lift it slightly, examining the interesting substance. 

Sans slowly comes down from his high, watching Papyrus' ministrations with a lewd anticipation. "... P-Pap...."

Papyrus shifts his gaze to Sans, then blushes deeply. He reached forward and slipped his soiled fingers into Sans' mouth. 

Sans' eyes go wide, not expecting that. He shortly closes them, licking and sucking them clean sensually. 

Papyrus pulls back and then leans in for a rather crude kiss. He swipes his tongue against Sans', picking up his sour taste. 

Sans' raging blush returns. His tongue seeks out Papyrus' as his arm releases his shirt to wrap around his neck. 

Papyrus groans, wondering if Sans would ever want to go down on him. The thought made his knees quiver. 

Sans breaks the kiss, panting again. His eyes fall between them, and he hitches up his knee to rub between Papyrus' femurs. 

Papyrus yelped and froze in place, feeling Sans' knee run back and forth against his bulge. "A-oh!" 

Sans weakly chuckles, grinding his knee into his tented pants. "Allow me to thank you properly."

Papyrus feels his eyes go half lidded at the treatment. He tensed a bit, trying to contain his composer. "M-mnh." 

Sans tries to get his pants off without stopping. It's not very easy, though once they're off it feels a lot more intense. 

Papyrus blushes as his strained erection is revealed to Sans. He groans slightly louder than he would've liked. 

He grinds his knee against it again. He tries to remain calm and collected as he speaks next. He pulls down the front of Papyrus' pants. "Hey, uh... why don't you, um... b-bring that up here for me...."

Papyrus looks up at Sans hazy eyes. "Whah?..." 

Sans smiles up at him, before opening his mouth wide and sticking out his tongue. 

Papyrus blushed and scooted close to Sans, his erection nearly touching his teeth. 

Sans closes his eyes, letting his tongue lavish the head. He lets out a low moan at the taste, opening his eyes back up to look at him. 

Papyrus mouth gapes open as he takes in a sensual gasp. He pushes forward slightly, resting his hands on his femurs. 

Sans readily accepts the length presented, doing his best to lick, suck and overall massage and stimulate him. He hums from time to time, the vibrations traveling straight up the sensitive magic. 

Papyrus pushes pushes himself deeper, his tone in voice rising slightly. He pets the top of Sans' skull and whines. "You're d-doing so good..." 

Sans constructs his magic around him in a swallow, before he starts back up his ministrations. He can't move his head much, but bobs it along as best he can. 

Papyrus pushes until he is to the back of Sans' throat. He pulls out then reenters in a slow pace, allowing Sans to adjust. 

Sans softly gags, relaxing himself and allowing it to happen. He groans, loving the slick feeling and spicy taste. 

Papyrus spreads his legs a bit and rolls into Sans mouth, slightly picking up his pace. "Y-you're so warm..." 

Sans only hums his response. His hands hook around his femurs, trying to bring him closer. 

Papyrus whined and hilted himself inside of Sans. He stared at him, looking for any signs that he needed to stop. 

Sans' expression looks like he's very content. He opens his eyes back up to look at him, almost teasingly innocently. 

Sans' expression looks like he's very content. He opens his eyes back up to look at him, almost teasingly innocently. 

Papyrus groans and experimentally thrusted harshly into Sans' mouth. His eyes fluttered at the warmth and tightening flesh around his manhood. 

Sans' eyelights roll back. He lets go of one of Papyrus' legs, reaching down between his own to rub himself. 

Papyrus gasps and glances at Sans' ministrations. "O-oh.." 

Sans' fingers work on reshaping his magic, until a dripping slit is formed. He experimentally thrusts one finger inside in rhythm with Papyrus' own thrusts in his mouth. 

Papyrus gasped at the faint slick sounds coming from beneath him. Papyrus picked up his pace and pulled Sans' head back and forth with his thrusts. 

Sans moans, trying to keep up with his fingers. Another slips in, and he tries to suck and stimulate his brother as much as possible. 

Papyrus groans and suddenly grows curious. "You e-enjoy getting your face fucked by your little brother?" He shuddered, embarrassed by his crude words. 

Sans can only close his eyes and groan with more enthusiasm. He swallows around him, trying to bring him to completion so he can fill him up. 

Papyrus forced himself down Sans' throat and came heavily. He quivered as his cock bobbed inside of his sibling's mouth. He felt very self conscious.

Sans swallows it all, eyelights rolling back in his skull behind his eyelids. He opens them again to look up at Papyrus' face, dazed yet love-filled. 

Papyrus pulled out of Sans, panting hard. He sat back down to catch his breath. "Oh fuck..." Suddenly his eyes widened. "E-excuse my language! 

Sans looks at him with surprise before it melts into a smirk. "Nah, bro. Can't forgive you. In fact, I want you to say it again."

Papyrus' eyes widened comically. "Brother! I can't get into the habit of using such vulgar language!" 

"Aww, not even for me? I wouldn't think I'd even be into dirty talk, but coming from you, hoo boy, is it hot." 

Papyrus twiddled his fingers bashfully. "I guess... I can make and acception..." 

Sans smirks. He removes his fingers from inside, spreading himself open wide behind his back. "Now, tell me... what are you going to do to me?"

Papyrus blinked rapidly at Sans' crude manners. He couldn't scold him anymore, however. "Sans I," he cringed slightly. "I w-want to fuck you s-so hard that you won't be able to walk for a whole week." 

"Mm, yeah... what're you waiting for?" He shifts his hips against the mattress.

Papyrus rolls his eyes and sighs. He kisses Sans' shoulder as he slid in the head with ease. "Goodness, you're so excited for me." 

"Mm yeah, I'm excited... I've never used a pussy before, and I want it to be filled up with your beautiful cock...." 

Papyrus shudders and pushes the rest of himself inside of Sans' tight heat. A low, predatory groan rumbled deep in his throat, then choked off with a whine. 

Sans's head falls back against the mattress with another moan at the capacity of being stretched for the first time. "Paaaaps...."

Papyrus flushed and pulled himself back out slowly before returning. He reached for Sans' thighs, giving them a few squeezes. "You like this?" 

"A-ah, yes...." He looks back down at Papyrus, eyes shaped like fuzzy hearts.

Papyrus gave Sans a cheesy smile, beginning to feel comfortable with himself. "You're so warm," he hummed into Sans' ear hole. Papyrus experimentally rolled his hips. "Your walls are trying to suck me in." 

"A-ah! Yes... I-I want you all to myself... we'll be connected, unbreakable... forever...." He gives a more purposeful squeeze around him.

Papyrus felt his head sway and eyes flutter. He leaned over and rubbed Sans' face .

Sans leans into his touch. He bucks his hips back against him, silently begging him to continue. 

Papyrus picks up his pace and sighed into Sans' shoulder. His hands roamed his big brother's chubby body. 

Sans squirms, keening at the attention and the feelings. One hand blindly searches to take Papyrus'. 

Papyrus finds Sans' hand and squeezes it lovingly. He used his free one to play with the hardened bead above Sans' slit. 

Sans lets out a broken gasp, trying to grind back against him. "P-please... more...."

Papyrus blushed, lifted Sans' legs back and spread them wide. His fingers parted his brother's labia, giving him a nice view. Papyrus held up both of Sans' legs up with ease as he began to pound into him. 

Papyrus groaned, pleased with Sans' response. "Fuuuck, Sans. I never expected you would've been such a bitch for me." 

Sans nods eagerly. He goes back to rocking against Papyrus' length, feeling his impending climax. "P-pap... 'm gonna cum...."

Papyrus whined and slammed himself in, just now noticing that Sans had even conjured a womb. He deep groan rumbled in his throat. "Oooh, stars. You want all of my cum, needy whore." 

"A-ah, yes, please...!" He lets out a whine as Papyrus slams against his cervix.

Papyrus heaved forward and came violently. He dropped Sans' legs and squeezed him in a tight grip. "A-aaah!" 

Sans clamps down around him, coming with a cry. He grips Papyrus' pajama shirt tightly. 

Papyrus shuddered heavily and blushed. "N-nyeeh!!" 

Sans pants, slowly letting himself back down. He looks up at Papyrus lovingly.

"... I-I love you, Paps."

Papyrus giggled softly. "I love you too, dear." 

Sans blushes at the pet name. He looks down at his stuffed stomach with a groan. 

 

Papyrus blushed and glanced at their connection with lidded eyes. "You did great," he murmured softly.


End file.
